Beloved brother
by Heaven W
Summary: Recueil d'OS concernant Lucifer et Michaël et le pourquoi du comment les deux frères s'aiment autant qu'ils se détestent et se que cache leurs disputes. Textes se suivant mais indépendants les uns des autres.
1. First kiss

Deux éclats de rire résonnent dans la partie du paradis réservée aux Archanges, fait qui n'a rien d'étonnant à cette époque là. Une époque heureuse et harmonieuse où les deux premiers nés ne croulent pas encore sous les responsabilités et les demandes de leur Père. Du moins si on oublie le fait que l'aîné est censé éduquer son cadet et endosser tous les rôles pour que le plus jeune grandisse normalement avec les regards bienveillants de leur Père sur eux mais en même temps un Père déjà trop peu présent. Mais qu'importe après tout, les deux frères sont là l'un pour l'autre, tant qu'ils sont ensemble rien ne peut se produire de mal. D'ailleurs ils ne connaissent même pas la définition de ce mot. Et encore moins quand ils sont entrain de se chamailler gentiment comme c'est le cas actuellement. Finissant par rouler sur le sol, paires d'ailes entremêlées, plumes ébouriffées et fou rire décuplé lorsque l'aîné chercher à chatouiller son cadet.

Ce n'est qu'un petit moment plus tard que les deux se calment et terminent allongés lovés l'un contre l'autre. Deux regards céruléens tournés dans la même direction, lointaine au dessus d'eux, la joie pétillant à l'intérieur. Ils n'ont pas besoin de respirer et pourtant ils donnent l'impression de devoir reprendre leur souffle avant que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole.

 _« Dit moi qu'on sera toujours tous les deux Michaël. »_  
 _« Je te le promet Lucifer. »_

Le cadet venant se blottir encore plus contre l'aîné qui lui aurait sans doute dû nuancer ses propos, réfléchir avant de parler ou ajouter quelque chose. Préférant alors refermer ses ailes autour de son jeune frère.

Oui ce jour là Michaël aurait mieux fait de dire que oui ils seront toujours tous les deux mais pas totalement seuls pour autant. Il suffit de voir le regard noir que lui lance Lucifer maintenant que leur Père a ramené deux autres Archanges. Raphaël et Gabriel. Le Premier Né le savait pourtant, il aurait dû anticiper mais c'est trop tard et le choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant lorsque Dieu lui demande d'éduquer également les deux derniers. Puisque Père ordonne, Michaël obéit pendant que Lucifer part se réfugier énervé et attristé à l'autre bout du paradis. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre dans l'immédiat que de s'occuper des deux jeunes Archanges et si Raphaël se montre particulièrement tranquille, il en va autrement avec Gabriel. À peine là qu'il gigote déjà dans tous les sens, ce qui fait sourire l'aîné puisqu'il n'est pas sans lui rappeler Lucifer il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.

Plusieurs heures sont nécessaires au Premier Né pour arriver à s'occuper et à calmer les deux petits avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre le Porteur de Lumière. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé de son coin de paradis et rumine toujours les faits, se figeant en entendant son aîné arriver dans son dos.

 _« Luci... »_ Il se fait alors couper la parole par le cadet qui se retourne d'un mouvement.  
 _« Tu m'as menti Michaël ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on serait toujours tous les deux ! Et là ils sont là, je suis sûr que tu les aimes déjà en plus. »_  
 _« Bien sûr que oui je les aime ce sont nos petits frères mais nous sommes tout de même toujours tous les deux Lucifer. Je ne vais pas moins t'aimer pour autant ! »_  
 _« Tu parles ! Tu as vu le temps que tu as mis pour venir me rejoindre ? Cela va être tout le temps comme ça maintenant, eux qui passent avant moi ? C'est ça ?! »_  
 _« Ils ne passent pas avant toi, ils sont encore des bébés et demandent plus de temps, nous sommes grands nous Lucifer. »_  
 _« Déjà que Père... »_ Marmonne le plus jeune se faisant couper à son tour.

 _« Tu ne vas pas recommencer tout de même, tu sais bien que Père a des projets importants et cela ne te dérangeait pas tellement jusque là. »_  
 _« Certes mais tu étais là toi, juste pour moi. »_  
 _« Je suis et je serais toujours là pour toi Lucifer. Tu peux m'aider avec eux si tu veux, tu sais, surtout que Gabriel me rappelle un peu ta manière d'être. »_  
 _« Ben voyons. »_ Siffle le plus jeune. _« Tu vois que tu m'aimes plus autant, tu m'as déjà trouvé un remplaçant... »_  
 _« Lucifer, je t'en prie, ne croit pas ça, tu es irremplaçable. Que dois-je faire pour te le prouver ? »_

Michaël n'a pas le temps de dire un mot de plus ou de faire un mouvement qu'il se retrouve avec Lucifer collé contre lui et les lèvres de son cadet posées sur les siennes. L'aîné n'avait pas vu une telle chose arriver et s'en retrouve plus que surpris et si la logique lui souffle qu'il devrait repousser Lucifer, il n'en fait rien. Le Porteur de Lumière savait que c'était quitte ou double de faire cette petite chose dont il a envie depuis un moment déjà. Forcément le fait de ne pas être repoussé, l'encourage à approfondir le baiser, auquel le Premier Né répond quelques instants.

Michaël finissant par se reculer légèrement en posant son front contre celui de Lucifer avant de murmurer _« D'accord, Luci, d'accord »._

D'accord pour quoi, lui même ne le sait pas à cet instant précis mais il a l'impression d'avoir une boule de plumes ronronnante dans les bras. Mais après tout ce n'est pas si important, c'est juste un nouveau geste d'amour entre eux deux, un geste rien qu'à eux pour rassurer Lucifer et lui montrer qu'il l'aime. N'est-ce pas Père que ce n'est que ça ? Père...Michaël se dit qu'il va quand même devoir Lui demander ce qu'il en est. Bien loin des interrogations de son aîné, Lucifer ronronne réellement de bonheur, éclairant de sa Grâce le coin de paradis sur lequel ils se trouvent, se serrant contre son frère. Michaël lui même se sentant parfaitement bien et heureux comme si quelque chose venait de se mettre définitivement en place au fond son être.


	2. It's complicated

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Me voici de retour pour un second volet de cet amour fraternel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas selon vous._  
 _Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu le premier, merci pour les reviews même si je l'ai déjà fait en privé et merci pour les mises en favoris, alertes etc, ça me va droit au coeur tout ceci. Mille bisous à vous._  
 _À mon Gaby personnel qui va sans doute me dire que je suis trop tendre avec les loulous, il en faut bien une de nous pour le faire xD Et Cassou te léchouille._

* * *

Après ce premier baiser entre lui et Lucifer, Michaël n'a pas pu trouver la bonne occasion pour parler à leur Père. Inventant par la même, la notion de déni puisqu'il aurait pu le faire si l'Archange n'avait pas un peu, voir même beaucoup, de crainte quant à la réaction de Dieu. Préférant dès lors repousser le moment de le faire et repoussant son cadet de ce fait, lui refusant de nouveaux baisers quand ils étaient seuls.

Lucifer de son côté encaissait les refus de son aîné, sans réellement s'en formaliser au départ, il voyait bien que son frère avait beaucoup à faire avec les deux jeunes Archanges mais aussi aider leur Père. Connaissant également son aîné par cœur, Lucifer a bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver quoi en se mettant à la place de Michaël. Leur Père évidemment que c'était là le problème, le Premier Né ne veut surtout pas décevoir Dieu d'une quelconque manière. Si les choses n'évoluent pas comme Lucifer le souhaite, il devra agir et forcer la destin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais en attendant il y a un autre truc sur lequel Lucifer peut agir pour aider son aîné.

C'est comme ça qu'un beau jour, le Porteur de Lumière décida de cesser de bouder ses deux petits frères. Des petits gestes au départ, juste pour s'habituer aux deux petits, remarquer leurs différences et constater qu'effectivement Gabriel lui ressemble d'une certaine manière. Tandis que Raphaël reste désespérément sérieux, bien plus sérieux que Michaël ne l'a jamais été et mille fois trop au goût de Lucifer. Bien il soulagera son aîné en s'occupant de Gabriel quand il le peut et verra si cela fonctionne.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour au retour d'une virée dans l'univers -pour surveiller si tout est en ordre- que Michaël retrouva Lucifer entrain de s'amuser et de rire aux éclats avec Gabriel. L'aîné portant le cadet dans les bras et le chatouillant comme le Premier Né pouvait le faire avec lui avant. Le futur Messager de Dieu se tortillant pour échapper aux assauts du Porteur de Lumière. Gabriel allant même jusqu'à tirer sur les magnifiques plumes blanches de Lucifer, le faisant râler d'une manière fort amusante pour le plus jeune. Michaël s'appuyant contre un mur de la salle en croisant les bras, un sourire illuminant son visage alors qu'il reste silencieux à les regarder faire.

Il faut bien une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que Lucifer se rende compte de la présence de son aîné. Et encore parce que Gabriel s'est figé avec un O muet sur les lèvres. Même Raphaël installé un peu plus loin se rend compte du retour de Michaël et lui adresse un bref sourire avant de retourner à ses affaires. Si jeune et déjà si sérieux. Gabriel se contorsionne pour échapper au Porteur de Lumière et rejoindre le Premier Né dans l'intention d'obtenir un câlin. Ce qui ne manque pas de se produire bien que les deux aînés restent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sourires aux lèvres.

 _« Michaël ? »_ Demande Gabriel en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il voit bien que ses aînés semblent heureux de se voir mais il aimerait bien avoir un peu d'attention de la part du Premier Né. Le Messager de Dieu attend quelques instants et voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de ses aînés il s'échappe de l'étreinte de Michaël. Et décide d'aller enquiquiner Raphaël juste après, sans plus se soucier de ses aînés qui ont vraiment un comportement étrange par moment. Le plus jeune se faisant alors la promesse de tirer ça au clair un de ces jours mais d'abord faire des farces à Raphaël !

Tandis que Lucifer semble lire entre les lignes et décide d'approcher de Michaël, le poussant doucement loin des yeux des deux plus jeunes et une fois fait se coller contre son aîné. Le visage dans le cou de Michaël il laisse passer un soupir de contentement d'autant plus quand il se retrouve entouré par les bras et les ailes du dit aîné.

 _« Je savais bien que tu aimerais Gabriel, cela fait plaisir à voir Lucifer. »_  
 _« Vraiment ? »_  
 _« Oui, bien sûr. Tu en doutais ? »_  
 _« Oui et non, sans doute un peu, c'est à toi que Père a demandé de les élever »_  
 _« Certes mais rien ne t'empêche de le faire aussi. Tu voudrais que je te laisse élever totalement Gabriel ? »_  
 _« Je.. »_ Lucifer semble un peu hésiter quant à la réponse à fournir et pourtant il sourit avant de reprendre. _« Cela serait agréable, Gabriel est si facile à vivre »_

Le Premier Né part alors dans un fou rire tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son cadet qui lui ne sait pas s'il doit s'en montrer vexé ou amusé. Ce n'est que deux bonnes minutes plus tard alors que Lucifer perd patience, et va pour lui demander de s'expliquer, que Michaël se calme assez pour parler.

 _« Oh Luci, Gabriel n'est pas facile à vivre, Raphaël l'est lui on ne l'entend jamais. D'ailleurs tu n'étais pas non plus si facile à vivre et tu ne l'es toujours pas, il en faut de l'énergie pour te suivre petit frère... »_

Michaël se fait couper par un Lucifer perplexe, un peu furieux et qui s'écarte de son aîné.

 _« Et c'est mal peut-être ? Tu vas me dire que tu regrette ma manière d'être ? »_

Le Premier Né s'empresse de ramener son cadet contre lui, le serrant contre lui tout en s'assurant de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 _« Non ! Et loin de là même, tu es notre lumière Lucifer, notre soleil. Quand tu es près de nous on ne peut que se sentir bien, heureux et même on se sent meilleur à tes côtés. Je ne m'imagine pas un seul instant sans toi à mes côtés Luci et n'oublie jamais que tes frères et ton Père t'aiment. »_  
 _« Prouve le moi alors »_

Bien qu'un peu rassuré par les paroles de son aîné, Lucifer se devait de demander cela même en lisant une nouvelle fois entre les lignes, si Michaël a bien usé du on et du nous, le Porteur de Lumière y voit un tout autre message. Fait qui lui est confirmé alors que Michaël se rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser, un baiser chaste comme la dernière fois. Juste leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre sauf que Lucifer en veut plus et très vite sa langue vient quémander l'accès à la bouche de son aîné. Et si le dit aîné s'en trouve une nouvelle fois surpris, il répond pourtant très vite à la demande de Lucifer. Leurs langues se joignent et s'emmêlent, se découvrant par ce ballet qui leur procure à chacun des sensations merveilleuses et inédites, une explosion de bonheur qui se répand en eux leur faisant illuminer les alentours. Tandis qu'ils découvrent la sensation de n'être à leur vraie place qu'à cet instant, découvrant une envie d'encore plus, toujours plus. Ce qui effraie le Premier Né qui rompt leur baiser langoureux et se recule légèrement en bafouillant.

 _« Je...On »_ Lucifer soupire en comprenant ce qu'il se passe.  
 _« Tu parleras quand à Papa de nous deux ? »_  
 _« Comment tu sais que je veux lui parler de nous ? »_  
 _« Je te connais par cœur Michaël et j'ai bien vu que tu te questionnes même si je ne vois pas pourquoi.. »_  
 _« Je veux juste être sûr qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise ! »_  
 _« Tu crois vraiment que Papa qui sait tout sur tout ne le sait pas déjà ? »_

Lucifer ne pourrait pas le jurer mais il est presque sûr que son frère vient de légèrement rougir.

 _« Peut-être Luci. »_ Michaël soupire avant d'ajouter. _« Je lui parlerai dès que possible, promit. Je ne veux pas rester sans savoir. »  
« Et si jamais Papa n'approuve pas on fera quoi ? »_  
 _« Je. »_ Cette fois le Premier Né prend une profonde inspiration _« Je ne sais pas et puis c'est toi qui disait qu'il le sait sans doute déjà ! »  
« Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne Michaël et si par hasard Papa n'est pas d'accord, je sais que ça sera le cas.. »_  
 _« Non tu n'en sais rien Lucifer. Écoute on verra bien mais je n'ai pas plus envie que toi qu'on puisse finir par s'éloigner. »_

Le cadet voit bien que l'aîné ne dit pas tout de ce qu'il ressent, de ce qu'il veut mais Lucifer est sûr et certain que Michaël l'aime exactement de la même manière. Mais est-ce pour autant que Michaël désobéira à un ordre ou une demande de Dieu, rien n'est certain et le Porteur de Lumière va devoir attendre encore un peu pour le savoir. Mais au moins le premier pas est fait dans la bonne direction, il aime son frère sans doute plus qu'il ne le devrait mais il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir comme il en a envie. Et vraiment s'occuper de ses jeunes frères était la meilleure des idées possible.

Jeunes frères qui se font soudainement entendre dans tout le reste du paradis. Gabriel riant et semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou, tandis que Raphaël pleure et lui ordonne de cesser ses enfantillages. C'est en choeur que les deux aînés soupirent et s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour aller rejoindre les petits et les séparer avant de remettre de l'ordre. Père seul sait ce que le Messager de Dieu a encore inventé comme farce à faire et le temps qu'il va falloir pour réparer ses bêtises. Sans compter de la remontrance qui ne tarde pas à arriver.


	3. And God say

_Bonjour,_

 _Alors comme d'habitude merci pour les views, reviews et même MP, kiss and love. N'hésitez pas à commenter et dire ce que vous en pensez ^^  
_

 _ **Spoiler Alert :** Si vous n'êtes pas à jour de la série ne lisez pas la fin du chapitre. Spoil concernant la fin de la saison 11 !_ _  
_

* * *

Lucifer doit pousser Michaël encore deux fois, allant presque jusqu'à le harceler pour que son aîné se décide enfin à parler à leur Père. Ce n'est pas que le Porteur de Lumière est impatient mais en fait si, il l'est. Malgré ce qu'il peut ressentir en provenance de son frère, le plus jeune voit bien qu'il lui reste un blocage. Quand bien même les choses ont légèrement évoluées entre eux deux, Michaël ne repoussant plus systématiquement son cadet. Le Premier Né se contentant de rester éloigné de son cadet devant les deux autres Archanges pour ensuite lui accorder des câlins et des baisers dès qu'ils sont seuls. Lucifer peut même se vanter d'avoir vu son aîné initier ces contacts à plusieurs reprises.

Et enfin Michaël se décide à aller voir son Père pour lui parler de ce petit quelque chose entre lui et Lucifer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Archange a peur de décevoir son Père d'une manière ou d'une autre, craignant les réactions qu'Il pourrait avoir. Il a beau se répéter en boucle que Dieu est omniscient et qu'il le sait sans doute déjà, rien y fait l'Archange stress. Et après qui a dit que les anges ne ressentent pas d'émotions, ils les verrouillent simplement enfin surtout à l'avenir. Pour le moment Michaël se retrouve devant son Père, conscient que Lucifer n'est pas si loin que ça à l'attendre avec impatience. Le Premier Né tourne et retourne autour du pot, demandant à Dieu les dernières avancées de Ses projets. Cherchant à gagner du temps par tous les moyens possibles.

 _« Fils, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es réellement venu me voir. »_

Ah ? Michaël est-il si prévisible que cela pour son Père ? Visiblement oui et sans aucune hésitation. La voix douce, chaleureuse et pleine d'amour de Dieu lui donne la force de se lancer, enfin plus ou moins.

 _« C'est à dire que...c'est à propos de Lucifer et de moi même. On... »_  
 _« Vous ? »_ Dieu essaye d'inciter son premier fils à parler, à expliquer les choses pendant que celui-ci regarde partout sauf vers son Père.

 _« On...On s'aime mais pas comme on peut aimer Raphaël ou Gabriel...On... »_ Michaël soupire avant de lever les yeux vers son Père. _« Je ne sais même pas quels mots employer Père. »_

Devant l'air pratiquement abattu de son premier né, Dieu ne peut que sourire. Un sourire emplit de bienveillance, de douceur et d'amour. Et s'Il voulait laisser son fils s'exprimer par lui même, force est de constater qu'Il va devoir l'aider comme Il s'y attendait.

 _« Fils, je penses au contraire que tu sais parfaitement quels mots employer, tu crains juste ma réaction. »_

Michaël baisse le regard un bref instant avant de souffler un oui pour toute réponse, ne voulant pas se montrer irrespectueux et couper la parole à son Père. Déjà qu'avouer, même à demi mot, craindre un Père qui n'est qu'amour est déjà en soit de l'irrespect et du blasphème.

 _« Michaël, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe entre Lucifer et toi. Je connais la force de votre amour et ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, que cela va au delà de votre lien fraternel. Comme je savais que Lucifer serait le premier à s'en rendre compte et le premier à franchir le pas vous rapprochant. Tu penses vraiment que vous voir aussi heureux me déplairait ? Que je vous interdirais cet amour ? Vous êtes mes fils, mes premiers nés, comment je pourrais ne pas me réjouir pour vous deux ? »_

L'Archange ne répond rien à cela, sachant pertinemment qu'il a mérité ce sermon pour avoir osé penser que son Père n'avait pas tout prévu depuis le début. Pour avoir osé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde remettre en doute la parole de Dieu : aimez-vous les uns, les autres. Et cela même si Michaël n'ayant pas toutes les cartes en main pouvait dire qu'il pensait que cela ne concernait pas les Archanges. Le Premier Né ne répond rien non plus parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas terminé, qu'Il a encore bien des choses à lui dire. Et après quelques secondes de silence pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les choses, Dieu poursuit.

 _« L'amour transcende toute chose mon fils, c'est le sentiment le plus important qui soit. Il n'a que faire du reste, que vous soyez frères ou non, que vous soyez des hommes ou des femmes. L'amour n'a pas de genre ou de préférence, l'amour frappe là où il doit le faire et se contrefiche du reste, l'amour libère de tout. Retient bien ces mots Michaël et soit libre d'aimer Lucifer comme bon te semble, bien sûr que vous avez ma bénédiction ! Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, laissez grandir vos frères sans avoir connaissance de votre amour, laissez les découvrir cela par eux mêmes. Et maintenant va, va rejoindre ton frère qui t'attend avec impatience. »_

Hommes. Femmes. Qu'est-ce donc ? Le Premier Né ne saisit pas ces nuances mais si son Père en parle c'est qu'Il a ses raisons, il est bien placé pour savoir que Dieu a de grands projets en route. Si bien que ne comprenant pas entièrement le sens des paroles de son Père, Michaël se sent malgré tout plus léger et il ne peut que s'incliner devant Dieu, donnant son accord à la demande bien entendu. Posant un genou au sol il souffle un _« Merci Père »_ avant de se redresser pour retourner vers Lucifer. Il n'entendra pas le souffle, qu'il aurait qualifié de triste et de sincèrement désolé, en provenance de son Père. Il n'entendra pas le _« Profitez-en »_ franchissant les lèvres de Dieu et il ne l'aurait pas compris non plus.

Tout comme Dieu n'a pas besoin de regarder ses fils pour savoir que Michaël rejoint Lucifer en illuminant les alentours d'un sourire, ni pour savoir que Lucifer comprend immédiatement que tout va changer. Il n'a pas non besoin de les regarder pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer, pour savoir qu'ils vont se plaquer mutuellement l'un l'autre contre un des murs du paradis et s'embrasser avec envie, passion et amour. Et que sans aucun doute possible ses premiers nés vont également expérimenter bien d'autres gestes ce jour là comme en témoignera le léger tremblement de sol et le roulement de tonnerre que provoquera leur jouissance. Extase d'amour pur de deux Grâces se mêlant et s'emmêlant, de deux êtres se liant à jamais pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dieu sait que ces deux là s'aimeront et se haïront pendant des millénaires, la frontière entre ces deux sentiments étant volontairement très fine, les empêchant l'un comme l'autre de franchir le pas de trop. Sa seule manière de pouvoir se réjouir de ce qu'Il va être obligé de leur faire endurer à l'avenir, Son plan pour leur permettre d'être libres un jour ou l'autre.

Bien loin de se douter de quoique se soit, Lucifer et Michaël ont profité de cette discussion avec leur Père. S'aimant librement encore et encore au fil des minutes puis des heures devenant des jours, finissant par des années. Ils auraient pus, ils ne se seraient pas lâchés une seule seconde mais ils devaient tous les deux respecter la demande de Dieu et cacher cela à leurs frères. Deux derniers Archanges qui avaient de moins en moins besoin d'eux deux, le plus délicat aura été de leur apprendre à voler.

Et enfin des siècles plus tard, Dieu leur demanda à tous les quatre de venir l'aider à enfermer les Ténèbres dans une marque. La marque originelle qu'il confiera par la suite à Lucifer, son préféré. Là encore s'Il avait pu, Il leur aurait épargné cela mais il en va de la balance de l'univers entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Au delà même du fait qu'il s'agissait ni plus, ni moins que de la sœur de Dieu et qu'Il n'aurait de toute manière pas pu se résoudre à la tuer. Quand bien même Elle menaçait, par jalousie, toutes Ses créations.


	4. Gabriel gets involved

_Coucou à tous,_

 _Alors un énorme merci pour les views même si c'est un peu stressant de ne pas avoir vos avis xD Et un encore plus énorme merci pour les reviews et les MP kiss and love sur vous._

 _Ensuite désolé pour cet énorme retard avant ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un peu une panne d'inspiration concernant mes loulous. Je crois que je les aime trop c'est pour ça ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

* * *

Après avoir enfermé les Ténèbres et confié la marque à Lucifer, Dieu continua son œuvre de création, les quatre Archanges purent reprendre leurs tâches. Michaël ayant de moins en moins besoin de s'occuper de ses jeunes frères avait donc du temps de libre pour le passer avec Lucifer et cela ravissait les deux Archanges. Et pourtant les deux frères continuaient de se montrer discrets comme leur Père le voulait et ils devaient ruser pour semer Gabriel qui avait bien gardé en tête qu'un jour ou l'autre il comprendrait ce qu'il se passe entre ses deux aînés. Malgré tout le plus jeune Archange n'y arriva pas tout de suite, pas avant un long moment à vrai dire.

Dieu, ayant repris son Oeuvre, réuni ses quatre fils pour leur annoncer qu'ils ne seront plus seuls bien longtemps, qu'ils auront quelques milliers de petits frères et de petites sœurs. Leur expliquant également que les nouveaux nés ne devront pas venir le déranger et que les quatre Archanges allaient devoir s'en occuper. Michaël accueilli la nouvelle de manière stoïque, voyant venir le fait que c'est lui qui allait devoir se charger de tous ces Anges, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ne pas apprécier plus que cela les choses. Raphaël également resta presque de marbre si ce n'est son air blasé et un soupir, lui n'était que peu concerné après tout. Gabriel sauta de joie et se mit à babiller, ravi d'avoir des bébés à s'occuper et aussi sec il demanda s'il pourrait aider à leur éducation. Quant à Lucifer, il se renfrogna et tourna immédiatement les talon, lui n'avait aucune envie de voir d'autres enfants de Dieu arriver mais surtout parce qu'il savait d'avance qu'il verrait moins Michaël. Pour tout dire, le Porteur de Lumière piqua même une crise et bien évidemment seul le Premier Né réussi à le calmer au bout d'un long moment. Et bien évidemment Dieu ne s'en mêla pas repartant s'occuper de Ses créations.

Comme Lucifer et Michaël s'y attendaient lorsque les Anges furent là, le plus âgé se retrouva rapidement débordé par tout ce petit monde. Le Premier Né devait en plus composer avec les sautes d'humeurs de Lucifer, l'engouement trop marqué de Gabriel et l'attitude hautaine de Raphaël. Ce dernier eut le droit à une belle surprise par ailleurs lorsque Dieu ordonna à Michaël de sélectionner des Anges qui formeraient un choeur bien spécifique à l'avenir et de les confier à Raphaël. C'est ainsi que le Médecin de Dieu se retrouva à former les Anges qui deviendraient les Rit Zien, les Anges médecins. Le Premier Né continua ainsi à sélectionner les Anges pour les affecter aux choeurs qui leur sont destinés, à former les garnisons. Michaël termina aussi par céder à Gabriel et lui permettre de s'occuper de certains de ses jeunes frères et sœurs, le Messager de Dieu se retrouva à s'occuper entre autre de Castiel et de Balthazar.

Et pourtant ce qui occupait toutes les pensées de l'aîné de tous n'était rien d'autre que le comportement de Lucifer. Plus le temps défile et plus son cadet semble différent, quelque chose changeant en lui à mesure qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble. La grâce de l'aîné se déchirant en deux à chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard triste et blessé de son frère. Lui même malgré sa nature s'épuisait à tenir le rythme mais Michaël ne voulait pas faillir se montrant plus froid et directif sans le vouloir blessant un peu plus Lucifer. L'orage montait entre eux deux et tout le monde en pâtissait, les tensions provenant des non-dit manquant de tout ravager sur leur passage. Lentement mais sûrement ils allaient vers un point de rupture. Une remarque de plus de Michaël et Lucifer craqua le premier et part s'isoler au fin fond de l'univers après avoir manqué détruire le paradis. Michaël fou de colère mais aussi mort d'inquiétude fini par dire merde à tout le monde pour partir rejoindre son cadet.

Aucun des deux ne voyant que Gabriel a suivi le Premier Né, le plus jeune des Archanges se retrouvent aux premières loges quand la dispute éclate. Les mots échangés qui volent, ils se blessent mutuellement par des paroles malheureuses et tout explose autour d'eux, un vrai big bang. Gabriel devant se planquer derrière une planète pour éviter de se prendre des débris sur la gueule pour ensuite profiter d'une accalmie et débarquer au milieu de ses frères. Mettant les poings sur les hanches, il se campe fermement devant Michaël et Lucifer l'air fier de lui.

 _« Alors c'est ça ce qu'il y a entre vous ! J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre vous mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça ! »_

Les deux aînés se regardent en palissant, se souvenant que leur Père ne voulait pas que cela se sache. C'est Michaël qui arrive à prendre la parole le premier reportant son attention sur Gabriel.

 _« Mais de quoi tu parles Gabriel ? Il n'y a rien de bizarre entre nous, qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer encore ! »_

Le Messager de Dieu éclatant alors de rire, non seulement il a bien vu la manière dont ses frères ont changés de couleur mais il n'a pas loupé un Lucifer qui se rapproche inconsciemment de Michaël laissant leurs ailes se toucher. Les deux concernés comprenant alors que le plus jeune les a sans aucun doute possible entendus parler et s'envoyer des reproches à la tête. Et comme ils étaient loin du paradis, ils n'avaient pas à user de mots voilés pour communiquer. Un regard entre eux deux leur confirmant que l'autre a pensé à la même chose, au même moment.

 _« Tu as raison ce n'est pas bizarre maintenant que je sais ce qui vous lie tous les deux ! De vrais amoureux »_ Faisant mine de bouder avant d'enchaîner _« Par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vouliez nous le cacher surtout toi Luci pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?! »_

Avant même que Michaël puisse dire quoi que se soit la voix de Lucifer se fait entendre.

 _« Père nous a demandé d'être discrets et de vous laisser découvrir les sentiments et l'amour tous seuls de votre côté et je vois que pour toi c'est fait. »_

 _« Luci... »_ Un couinement de la part du Premier Né qui lui aurait bien encore démenti, ce qui fait sourire les deux autres.

 _« Trop tard Mimi maintenant je sais tout ! »_ Une lueur qui ne dit rien de bon aux deux autres se fait voir dans le regard de Gabriel. _« Mais par contre si vous voulez que je ne dises rien aux autres vous avez intérêt à vous réconciliés et à vous faire un bisou. »_

 _« On le fera Gabriel »_ Réponse en choeur des deux premiers nés, sans même se regarder.

 _« Ohhhhh vous êtes trop mignons quand vous faites ça. »_ Si en disant cela, Gabriel semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, il reprend vite son sérieux pour ajouter. _« Mais par contre vous le faites maintenant ou je vais tout leur dire immédiatement. Donc si vous voulez respecter la demande de Père... »_

De nouveau Michaël et Lucifer n'ont pas besoin de se regarder pour penser la même chose, leur petit frère est une vraie saloperie quand il s'y met ! Pourtant ils peuvent voir à quel point il est sérieux et après tout ils ne lui ont pas parlé, il a deviné tout seul. Pour que Gabriel les suive et comme il l'a dit c'est qu'il avait senti quelque chose. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, s'excusant mutuellement pour leur comportement avant de se rapprocher encore plus pour échanger un baiser passionné.

Un _« Ohhhhhhh »_ sortant de la bouche de Gabriel avant qu'il ne comprenne en une fraction de seconde que ses frères viennent de zapper sa présence et vont faire plus que s'embrasser. Le plus jeune Archange n'ayant d'autre choix que de partir en couinant un _« Je ne veux pas voiiiiiiiiir çaaaaaa »_. Gabriel ne reverra ses frères que de très, très longues heures plus tard, les trouvant détendus et plus amoureux l'un de l'autre que jamais. Oui maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe, cela lui saute aux yeux, deux frères, deux moitiés d'âmes qui se sont trouvées et liées ensemble. Il ne peut qu'être heureux pour Michaël et Lucifer mais cela lui fait aussi se demander si lui aussi aura cette chance là un jour.


End file.
